La face caché des Vongola
by Rebornx3
Summary: Quand Xanxus doit se rendre au manoir Vongola pour un dîner, il y fait des découvertes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir.


**Titre : **La face cachée des Vongola. Ou comment traumatiser Xanxus.

**Auteur : **Rebornx3

**Mot de l'auteur : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, les personnages sont à Akira Amano. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, en particulier toi, ma chère obsédée. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Ah et aussi, je suis désolée si certains personnages sont OOC.. J'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts mais voilà.

* * *

Xanxus regarda la lettre qui se trouvait entre ses mains avec des envies de meurtres. Cette lettre et pas n'importe laquelle, était ornée de la flamme de dernière volonté propre au boss de la famille Vongola.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce vieillard serait capable de lui faire ça. Il pensait avoir été pourtant clair sur sa position. Jamais il ne s'allierait avec ce stupide et faible Sawada, la Varia était maintenant une escouade indépendante par rapport à la dixième génération des Vongola et n'obéissait qu'aux ordres du Neuvième du nom.

Et le voilà, contraint à aller dîner chez le gamins et ses soit disant gardiens. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne pouvait même pas refuser. Oh bien sûr, il s'était énervé, avait briser quelques fenêtres à sa portée et il avait même été jusqu'à briser sa précieuse bouteille de bourbon. Mais le Neuvième n'avait eu que faire de ces « caprices d'adolescents pré-pubères » et avait obligé le grand et terrible Xanxus à se rendre au manoir Vongola pour ce dîner afin « de renouer les liens entre le Decimo et sa famille et la Varia et son boss irascible. »

Bref, Xanxus partit donc à la recherches de ses déchets qui lui servaient de subordonnés dans le but de les traîner chez Sawada. Il savait déjà que Lévi et Lussuria était « dispensés » de ce repas étant donné que tout deux étaient en mission et n'auraient pas eu le temps de rentrer pour partager ce merveilleux repas qui les attendait. Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Il se rendit donc dans la chambre de Belphegor pour amener son royal postérieur hors de sa chambre. Alors qu'il entrait, non sans avoir éviter l'un ou l'autre piège que ce dernier avait mis en place au cas où un intrus oserait pénétrer dans sa chambre, son regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier placé en évidence sur le bureau du jeune prince.

_« Au fou suicidaire qui aura réussi à entrer dans cette pièce : le Prince est partit sur son destrier blanc avec sa grenouille pour un week-end sportif et éducatif. _

_A Levi : Impossible que ça soit toi qui ait réussi à déjouer les pièges du Prince, tu es trop bête pour ça. _

_A Lussuria : Ne t'approche pas de mes vêtements espèce de travestit pervers. _

_A Mammon : Il n'y a pas d'argent ici, va voir dans la chambre de Levi, crétin comme il est tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver. _

On pouvait lire à côté de cette note, une autre avec une écriture quelque peu gothique mais lisible **C'est déjà fait et en effet, j'ai tout trouvé à peine avoir ouvert la porte. Dans un coffre mal caché, derrière une photo du boss à moitié nu. **

Xanxus frissonna à la lecture. Il devra dire deux mots à Levi, son obsession allait un peu loin. Un ou deux coups de sa flamme de la colère devrait lui faire comprendre. Il reprit ensuite sa lecture.

_A Squalo : Tu aimes tes nouvelles tenues et ta nouvelle coloration ? Je dois avouer que le rose te sied à merveille. Shishishishi. _

Pour voir ensuite un « **VOOOOI ! Espèce de dégénéré ! Attends que je t'attrape ! Tu vas me le payer ! Ps : Fichu boss, j'suis pas là du week-end ! VOOOOIII » **

Super, alors comme ça non seulement, Bel s'était enfuit avec Fran mais en plus ce stupide requin l'avait suivit ! Il ne lui restait que Mammon et il savait qu'il n'était pas au manoir lui non plus pour les jours qui suivaient. Une réunion importante et lucrative selon lui. Il devrait donc se coltiner ce repas seul.

_Au Boss : Bonne chance pour le rendez-vous avec le Vongola. Amusez-vous bien. Shishishishi._

_Signé votre adoré Prince. Shishishishi » _

.. Il allait le tuer, non il allait TOUS les tuer. Alors comme ça ce stupide gamin qui se prennait pour un Prince était au courant pour ça. Et il avait bien prévu son coup. Xanxus était sûr qu'ils étaient tous au courant, sauf peut-être Levi, ce dernier le suivrait jusqu'en enfers si il le fallait. C'est donc énervé comme pas deux qu'il se rendit au manoir Vongola.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il fut accueillit par un des nombreux majordomes employés par la _famiglia_ qui lui signala que ses maîtres étaient tous pour le moment occupé et qu'il pouvait en les attendant soit explorer le manoir à sa guise ou bien les attendre tranquillement dans le salon.

Xanxus opta pour la première proposition et commença sa découverte des lieux. Il monta à l'étage, attiré par des bruits suspects.

« ...Vas-y 'Dera, plus fort.. -Tu veux peut-être le faire ? Abrutit de joueur de baseball ! »

Xanxus entendait le bruit d'un lit qui grince et deux fortes respirations irrégulières et passablement essoufflée.

« .. Oui, comme ç- ! »

Les respirations se faisaient de plus en plus élaborées et Xanxus eut un sourire mauvais à cela. Il aurait de quoi faire chanter les gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête du gamin si il les prenait sur le fait. C'est donc sans aucuns remords qu'il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup.

… Et là.. On pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler. Le boss de la Varia s'était attendu à tout sauf bien évidemment à ça. Yamamoto était bien dans le lit et décoiffé mais bel et bien habillé. Gokudera était quant à lui sur le lit baldaquin en train de sauter comme un fou afin de faire rebondir le sportif qui ria aux éclats en voyant la tête que faisait Xanxus.

-Maaaa ~ Il semblerait que nous ayons été découvert Gokudera !

-Tais toi espèce de crétin. Et toi, si tu parles de _ça_ à qui que ce soit, attends toi à des représailles.

Xanxus ne dit rien, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir et ferma la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers une autre porte. Il avait pu constater que le gardien de la tempête des Vongola était.. déchaîné tel son élément.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une autre aile du manoir, très calme cette fois-ci. Pas un bruit ne filtrait, c'était trop calme pour être vrai. Il s'avança vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir et l'ouvrit doucement, tel un voleur près à commettre un crime. A première vue, il semblait n'y avoir personne dans cette pièce qui ressemblait à un appartement du style japonais traditionnel. Il s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une cuisine et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Kyoya Hibari, réputé pour être un homme froid et solitaire, était installé confortablement sur une chaise, vêtu d'un joli tablier orange avec des petits canards dessus et prenant le thé avec monsieur lapin et madame ourse.

Une fois qu'Hibari prit conscience d'être observé – il était tellement occupé à savoir si monsieur lapin prenait un ou deux sucres et si madame ourse désirait plus de lait dans son thé, qu'il n'avait pas sentit la présence de l'autre homme dans la pièce – il se retourna et sortit ses tonfas afin de mordre à mort l'intrus.

-Je cherche le bureau de Sawada.

Ces paroles lui sauvèrent sans doute la vie, bien qu'il ne craignait pas Hibari, le bisounours des ténèbres mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se battre contrairement à d'habitude.

-Hn, deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche.

Alors qu'il allait quitter l'antre du gardien du nuage, il se fit interpeller par ce dernier.

-Au fait, tu n'as rien vu.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi était présentement en réunion qu'il qualifiait de la plus haute importance. En effet, l'un de ses meilleurs associés était présent et ils avaient à parler business. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé quartiers libres à ses gardiens jusqu'au dîner de ce soir où il devait recevoir le terrifiant boss de la Varia, Xanxus.

Il espérait juste que Xanxus ne viendrait pas plus tôt que prévu et que si c'était le cas, il resterait bien sagement dans le salon à les attendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe sur Gokudera et Yamamoto en train de sauter sur leur lit parce qu'il rebondissait bien, ou encore découvrir Hibari prendre le thé avec ses invités très.. _spéciaux. _Bref, il voulait que Xanxus reste sain d'esprit ou du moins autant sain qu'il l'était déjà.

Alors qu'il était en plaine discussion avec son associé et en vérifiant la marchandise qu'ils s'échangeaient, tout deux furent brusquement interrompu par un Xanxus plus qu'en colère.

-Hé, gamin ! C'est quoi ce délire avec tes gardiens ! … Oi Mammon qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Boss, je vous avais dit que j'avais une réunion importante avec mon principal associé.

La voix monocorde de l'arcobaleno avait brisé le petit silence instauré après l'entrée de Xanxus. Ce dernier vit ensuite ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau du jeune parrain et faillit s'étrangler en voyant cela. Il y avait des dizaine et des dizaine de photos. Et pas n'importe lesquelles, toutes étaient soit des membres de la Varia exécutant diverses actions, comme par exemple lorsqu'ils sortaient de la douche, étaient endormis, regardaient le ciel, le regard absent, etc mais aussi des photos des gardiens du gamins exécutant les mêmes actions que leurs aînés. Il y en avait même certaines où ils étaient en train de s'habiller.. de _s'habiller ! _Comment ces deux là arrivaient-ils à prendre ces photos !

-...

-Il faut bien que l'argent pour payer tout les dégâts que vous causez vienne bien de quelque part. Et ni Mammon, ni moi ne voulons payer de notre poche donc nous avons mis au point un site de vente de photos sur internet. Ça fonctionne vraiment bien. Si tu veux en acheter, voilà notre site « _V27, votre bonheur contribue au notre ! »_

-Je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai plus très faim.

Le plus âgé ne laissa pas le temps aux deux autres de répondre qu'il était déjà parti.

-Dis Mammon, tu crois qu'il voudra bien poser pour nous maintenant ?

-Qui sait..

Oui, décidément, ces Vongola étaient vraiment TRES bizarres. Xanxus aura du mal à se remettre de cette petite visite. À quand la prochaine ?

**Fin.**

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà voilà. Je sais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux mais il fallait que je le publie ne serait-ce que pour ma fée ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plût ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ^x^ Bye bye ~ Rebornx3


End file.
